


“Leah Marie”

by KuroBakura



Series: Leah Marie [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Gives Birth, Breastfeeding, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), M/M, Male Lactation, Married Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Out of Character, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are proud parents of a baby girl and meet her for the first time since Aziraphale gave birth hours earlier.





	“Leah Marie”

Aziraphale woke up as he heard someone talking from the side of him. He gently turned his head around as he laid in the hospital bed. Giving birth in a mortal hospital was quite an experience for the two of them. Aziraphale saw his husband, Crowley, holding a baby in his arms. And it was _their_baby. Aziraphale was in labor for almost 18 hours before finally giving birth to their little girl. Her being a Nephalem is not going to be easy for her but the two of them will make sure that she has a happy life. Not to mention, that Crowley was being adorable right now. He was speaking to their child and smiling. Which made Aziraphale smile as well. Crowley did not even realize that Azirahale was now looking at the two of them. 

“Welcome to the world, little one.” Crowley said to their newborn daughter. The little girl was looking at her daddy. She had her father’s demonic eyes and hair color but it was curly like her Mother’s. At least at the moment, it was curly like. Crowley could not get enough of her. He suddenly noticed Aziraphale looking at them.

”Did I wake you, love?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale shook his head.

”Not at all. By the way...fatherhood really suits you.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley smiled at him.

”Well, deep down, I have always wanted a family. And finally having my wish come true, I am one of the happiest demons in the world right now. Also, she is so cute!” Crowley said back to him. Crowley carefully got up from the chair and walked over to Aziraphale with their baby in his arms. Crowley held her comfortably and carefully to where she could see Aziraphale. He pointed to him as he looked at her.

”And that amazing person right there, that is Mama. Mama and I love you with all our heart and are so glad that you are here now.” Crowley said to their daughter. The little girl looked at Aziraphale. Aziraphale waved at her with a smile on his face. Crowley moved closer and placed their little girl in Aziraphale’s arms. Now, both of them were having a close look up at her. Both of them had smiles on their faces, too. The little one suddenly let out a little giggle, causing both of them to giggle back as well. A nurse suddenly came into the room with a clipboard and a pen in hand.

”How are we all doing?” The nurse spoke to them. Crowley and Aziraohale looked up at her.

”Wonderful.” Crowley spoke up. The nurse nodded as she smiled at the three of them.

”By the way, I wanted to stopped to check up to see if you have came up with a name for the child yet.” The nurse told them. Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other. They have been so busy preparing for the baby and such that they really have not came uo with any names yet for her.

”Do you have ideas what you want to name her?” Crowley asked. 

“Well, I do but I want your input as well for choices of names, too, dear.” Aziraphale replied to him. Crowley thought about it for a moment before giving an answer.

”i was thinking of the name “Leah”.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale was surprised that he did not go for a traditional name but yet, none of this was traditional. Also, Aziraphale loved it.

”Leah. I love it. How about Leah Marie? How does that sound?” Aziraphale asked his husband. Crowley smiled.

”That sounds perfect.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them looked at the nurse.

“Her name shall be Leah Marie.” Crowley told the nurse. The nurse nodded and two of them signed the birth certificate after the nurse filled it out. As soon as Crowley finished singing his name onto the birth certificate, Leah started to cry. Her diaper was not smelling horrible or anything. 

“Looks like someone is hungry.” Crowley suddenly spoke. The nurse helped Aziraphale get Leah into breastfeeding position. It did not take long for Leah to latch on and start suckling. For a lot of people, this may seem wrong and/or strange but for the two fathers, it was such a beautiful thing to see. Not to mention that they were feeding their baby girl.

”She is so adorable.” Aziraphale piped up all of a sudden. Did not take his eyes off of Leah. Not even for a second.

”I agree.” Crowley said back to him. Leah was happy being fed. The fathers love her with all of their heart. The nurse stood there, watching the two fathers enjoying their newborn daughter. A few minutes later, Leah stopped suckling. The nursed helped Aziraphale snow how to burp her. To all of their surprise, Leah let a somewhat huge burp. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at their daughter with their eyes widened in shock after she burped but all she did was smile and giggle back at him. The two of them smiled back at her.

”Good girl.” Crowley told her. The nurse left the room after a few more minutes, leaving the two fathers to spend a little more time with their daughter before Leah had to head back to the room she was in before Crowley arrived at the hospital. Crowley sat in a chair next to his husband. Aziraphale laid back in the hospital bed as he looked at his husband.

”Are you alright?” Crowley asked Aziraphale. Crowley nodded in response. 

“I am doing fine. I am...I am just so happy.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale held one of Crowley’s hands in his.

”I am so happy, too. Though...I am a little worried.” Aziraphale said back.

”Worried about what?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale took a deep breath before he spoke.

”About the world when it comes to Leah. She is not going to have it easily having fathers who are an angel and a demon. I just want her to be happy and healthy. And be able to live in a world unharmed. I fear for her and I will protect her from anyone and anything that may harm her.” Aziraphale explained to him. Crowley held on to Aziraphale’s hand a little tighter.

”Do not worry, my love. We both will make sure that she is happy and protected. Being a Nephalem does not make her any less of a person or being. We will be by her side step by step and I will be by both your sides, too. Until my last and dying breath, I will never stop. I love my family so much.” Crowley added and then moved Aziraphale’s hand close to his mouth and kissed it as he still held it. Aziraphale teared up a little bit.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more stories of this family ficverse, let me know.


End file.
